tdi ganglife
by trigger1168
Summary: the gang life of the total drama island cast
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the TDI cast in ganglife the story take place on stratford av and bronx river there are more place that the story will take place and this story use words like nigga shit fuck and drug are in the story please read my story the name of it is TDI gang life

New york city bronx stratford av time : 12:00

Date 11/30/08

Duncan whats shakkin my nigga I said to him dj wats gud wat you been up to aint shit been cuffed wit the wifey that's good bro were geoff I don't even know this nigga said he got us on a dub of sour duncan and me gorw up you can say he my brother we fought togethier got shot at togethier

Yooo dj geoff yell as he ran to them what up my guy aint shit man just chillin u got the sour na I got the piff and sour that wats good we goin get smacc tonight boom boom boom ( gunshot) oh shit what the fuck justin shot the nine at us I could tell the way he was holdin ithe smiled yellin fuck you DBG boys duncan ran I ran geoff pull out the 38 and shot back geoff was never the type to run for gun work cause he always had one on him to justin ran back to his hood yellin DBB the fuck up as he got in the cab geoff said yoo them dbb boys are getting tough I know I said to him getin mad fuck I said under my breath my mom would kill me if she knew the life I had fuck it ii thought to my self we went in duncan house seen that he still had the mac sittin on the table I hit him and said yo put that shi away duncan look at me and said we done smokein I want my minute and geoff put the mac somewhere dj can see it laugh about it yo duncan play some max b na nigga im play some french montana new york minute as the music play duncan rolled one blunt I rolled another one and geoff broke the bud up yo geoff said why even time im in the hood we get shot at I laugh as I lite the sour and piff blunt cause you bad look you ugly motherfucker wit that pink polo shrit on fuck you geoff said pass that blunt dj hold on nigga I only had 3 pulls I took to more pulls and pass it to geoff duncan lite the another blunt and we listen to lil wayne kush the whole time we somke

**Lil wayne **

**[chorus]  
Yeah, and we smoke that kush  
Yeah, that kush  
Yeah, and we ball like swoosh  
Yeah, like swoosh**

**Bronx river time 3:00 am justin house **

**Fuck man fuck he said as he throw thing in his house yo my nigga watch it cody said yo justin you need to chill justin cock the gun back and put it to cody head and said do I look like I need to chill no then once cody said the noah hit justin with a 40 cal justin got up and just look at him yo what happen we u went to shot up stratford them fuckin DBG top 3 was out there chill look **like they just got a bag of bud so I shot at duncan and geoff but geoff shot back and I was not try to get this face hit by a bullet oh that wonder full as long as your face didn't get hurt he said being very sarcastic with it no dick head you was to shot at them and hit duncan a send him a massage don't fuck with my money and stop that bull shit DGB shit it duffle bag boys to the death of us wre you girl at justin who Courtney yea her home why cause dubcan like her and if we wont duncan to pay we get him with what going to hurt the most his heart what about dj and geoff cody said they not a probem you see duncan is the leader if we break him then the other two break but dj is tough justin dj not tough he a gay lil boy who need to come out with it and cody you going take Bridgette out on a date why I dontlike her I like gwen look that weird goth girl not going go out wit you and Bridgette is a easy girl for you get her beofre geoff ask her out and me im going get katie to go out with me aint that dj wifey yes with if it don't work noah if it don't I have a played for it if it might fail you okay boss cody said

**The next day school **

Duncan im not going go out with you why not princess stop callin me that im not your princess okay what ever you said courtney look duncan I know you like me but im with justin and I really like him justin princess he and big pussy and plus he don't even know how to aim at people with a gun me im cute im make you laugh I even know what song and movie make you cry that because we went out and justin do know yea okay princess courtney look at duncan but in the back of her head she know he was right even when they hang out justin always thar her to do what he wanted her to do damn you duncan she said to her self she know he was right and know she was goin broke up wit him hey baby justin said to her hey she said to him look baby I was wondering why don't me and you go out and watch something that you like we always do what I want and it time for my princess to get what she wants courtney face lite up when he said that really baby really oh my god this is going be so must funny maybe might get a little sex in to if you play nice that my girl going get daddy some of that pussy only if you keep your word I am but baby I need you do me something anything baby what is it I need you to step up duncan for me you see last night I did something and duncan shot at me and I want revenge baby I don't know look baby all you have to do is let him come over to your house and we will do the rest okay baby justin kiss her but in the back of courtney mind she love duncan and not justin why do I have to do it she thought to her self

**Later that day **

DUNCAN courtney yell what princess I was wonderin if you want to come to my house with me duncan look at her breast and then at her pussy lick his lick and said yea she notice he do it but just said okay duncan meet me here after school alright princess and duncan yea as he trun to here his balls pay a price that for look at my gifts sorry princess as she help him up duncan you okay dj said as him and katie look at courtney and smiled hey katie courtney said hey what you up to nuffin just hang out with the hubby oh that nice bye me and dj going to his house to talk yo duncan im be on the block later iight yea yea nigga going home and eat your wife pussy fuck you man dj said duncan you play to much princess me and dj grew up he know im just play yea so wat katie don't know that why do you care don't you care for that gay pussy justin anyway so what and he not gay princess remerber I was your frist and yes I remerber what you said those night courtney look at duncan but thought about it to he was right justin never had her scream out his name or moanin she fake evertime they had sex and his dick never even get deep in her pussy like duncan did she laugh what so funny nothing

**Dj house **

Dj what happen last time you came home smell like weed and why duncan always play you babe no one playin me and I smoke you know that yes I know baby but it the point that you are about to be a daddy katie I know fuck im a gangster I shot people I got lock up four time did a year I cant change yes you did but baby you mom turning in her grave knowin that you doing this baby she gone nothing going bring here back but yes baby duncan and me grew up togethier he going be the godfather of my child yes but why not geoff he the godfather to okay baby and oh im go to noah house to night he going help me with my home work baby hell no dj no im going to his house and you not going stop me baby please im beg you don't go no I need help and he the only one that goin help me find then bitch go to the motherfucker house im a bitch now katie said as tear start to come dowm her face no baby no dj I heard you loud and clear this bitch is leavein please baby dj grab her arm dj let me go katie push pass dj fuck dj yell as she left damn what the hell my girl going to the nigga house I havein problem wit damn no I now letin this happen dj grab his glock and ran after her by the time dj seen her she was with noah going to the river noah look at dj and smiled to his self he said part one is a go what you said noah nothing katie oh okay noah so what ] you goin help me with frist how about a drink what drink this drink noah that ahcohol I know I don't drink katie it not going hurt to try come on pkay noah she drunk the drink not knowin that noah plan was when she finsh it noah start to touch her stop noah im go home if you don help me noah push her on to the wall you not goin nowhere noah please stop no katie try to hit noah where the sun don't shine but noah pull out a knife don't try it or you pretty little neck will have a scar around it tear ran down katie eyes as noah push her in to his room noah stop she yell then the yell fade to pain and cryin


	2. was it a dream welcome to the froce

I like to thank everyone who review my story and I don't own tide or the casts of it

Well here chapter 2. Was it a dream, welcome to the force?

1:00 am 12/2/9 Mott haven

She wakes up think everything that just happen. " was it real , was it a dream" Kate said to herself look around she pick up here blackberry and calls dj " hello'' dj say on the other in. "hey baby" Kate said "I was wondering did me and you get into it early'' Kate ask dj. Dj on the other end think laugh, "no baby we didn't" dj said to her, "why is there something wrong baby" dj ask her worried if she was going to say yes. "No '' Kate said to him. "Bye baby I'm going to get some sleep" Kate say before hanging up.

**The next day 12:00 pm Mott haven Geoff building **

"Yo Geoff" Duncan yell out from the street of the Mott haven. "Yea bro" Geoff said looking out his window. The gangster put on his New York Mets hat, his American eagle pants, and his asolo boots walk down the 13 flights of stairs open the door. "Yo whets good Duncan" Geoff said to Duncan. Duncan look at Geoff and smile and said "nothing just be chilling who you look all flee for? Duncan asks. "Nobody" Geoff say "I always got to look flee for the hoes bro … and beside you at like you no flee with that 09 pelle on" Geoff say to Duncan. Duncan start to laugh, and say "you got that right bro I got to stay flee just brought this pelle today… and I going to wear it on me and Courtney little date as I call it". Yoooooo dj say yell as he jump out the cab, "What's up I see you to looking flee for the hood tonight". "Na I'm not going to the hood" Duncan say pulling out his blackberry curve. "I'm waiting for Courtney to hit me up on my bbm". "Oh shit" Geoff said, Yo she told me to tell you she not going chill with you tonight but she coming to the hood". "Damn now you tell me you fucking asshole"! Duncan say yelling at Geoff. "Yo we off this" dj say to Geoff and Duncan. "Iight" Geoff and Duncan say to dj. "We in this nigga Tyler house"

10 minutes later

The gangster sit there smoking a wine black and mild wearing an adidas tracksuit when he heard a knock on the door "who the fuck is it "he say to person knocking on the door.

"It me Geoff … open the door "Geoff say to tyler. "What do you want ill bro" tyler say to Geoff as he walk to the door, " Yo stop playin with me Tyler" Geoff say , tyler open the door and see that his bro his with Duncan and dj , Tyler peace Duncan, Geoff, and dj with the dope boys gunner hand shake ( DBG). "What's up with guys you nigga's been M.I.A in the haven Geoff told me the next time you come over here yall was going have pelle's , biggies and moncler's on". Tyler ask them. Duncan laugh's and say "well we do have them but we didn't want go all…. And we left our coat at Geoff set down stairs". "Yo Geoff told you these duffle bags boys dump a clip at us 2 night ago"? Duncan ask Tyler. "Na he didn't tell me why what you wanna do about it" Tyler ask them. "Shit I wanna get back at them fucking bitch ass nigga's" dj say getting mad just think about what happen. "Iight then we will" Tyler say smile by the side of his face

10:00 pm NYPD 42nd Police Precinct

A tried officer look at his desk look at a photo of his wife and kid smile and goes in the chief offices. "You wanted to see me sir the officer say to his boss. "Yes I wanted to talk to you Hatchet. " about what sir " hatchet say to his boss. " about a new partner I think it time you got a new one after what happen to you old one god rest his soul" the chief of police say to him. "Sir with all do respect I don't need a new partner I fine I can work alone" hatchet say to his boss." Look hatchet I value your work on the force ,but you fell off without a partner I think this new recruit will help you ,he score as high as you on his test and got a 90 percent average in the gun range" the chief say to him. Hatchet sigh "alright sir what this kid name"

"His name is Chris McLean; he will be in here any second now to meet you". Not a second after these words left the chief mouth the rookie walked it smile with his hair gel down making his shine. "Welcome Officer McLean it an honor to have you he working with us "the chief said. "Well I'm glad to be on the force" Chris said over happy. "Excellent" the chief said, "well I'm going to leave you to meet your new partner officer hatchet" the chief said before leave the room. "Hello the name mark hatchet" hatchet said. Shake Chris hand, "this is going to be a tough job to earn my respect rookie, you going have to prove this job is for you to me everything I tell you to do maggot, do I make myself clear hatchet said yelling at the top of his lungs to his new partner.

Well that was chapter 2 I will add more action between Duncan and Courtney , Kate and Dj and the other people of tdi gang life I need you help should I put heather on the side on Noah or the side of Duncan help me and reveiw


	3. a broken heart hurt more then a bullet

**I like to thank ever one who rewveiw my chatper 2 now here chatper 3 **

**Justin house 12 /5/09 12:00 am **

Has the gangster pretty boy sat there on his bed with a naked chick in his bed he look around as if he was lost for a second he grab his phone and call some one. "yea" the person on the other end said " it meAlejandro" justin said to him ". "What you want it better be you dyin, or you got shot " Alejandro said to him . " look asshole I call cause we need to talk about, duncan you dick head" Justin said. "what about him" Alejandro said. "He shot at me well not him it was, Geoff but still he the nigga I want dead" justin said with anger in his voice. " look baby bro meet me in jackson tomorrow, we will talk there…. Okay" Alejandro said before hanging up.

The next day duncan house

All ever one in the area heard was duncan playin lil wayne hustler musik ,as duncan listen to it he smoke a blunt, thinkin about how much he need a girl. Duncan then pulled out his phone and text courtney, duncan knowing in his heart he still love her think about the times where he would kiss her, layin in his arm warm. Courtney text him, duncan smile at the text 

10 minutes later a knock at his door he yells " it open" the carmel color girl, walks in his room he smiles at her hug her touchin her soft big but. " duncan not yet courtney say in a sexy voice. Duncan then get up a kisses courtney. Courtney not fight it enjoy it as much as him, she start takein her clothes off leaveing on her bra and panties. "Duncan baby i think i need help with these to piece of clothing" courtney said in a sexy voice that turn duncan on quick. He jump up took off his pants and jeted to her take off her bra courtney showin her 38d size breast duncan then kiss them, rub his hand on them courtney moan of the touch of his soft hand. Duncan then pull out his dick courtney then put her hand on it jerk him off for a few second duncan get hard from it duncan then throws her on the bed pull down her panties lick her pussy courtney moan it got wet .duncan put his finger in there slow finger pop her as he lick her pussy water drip for it courtney moan louder beg him to keep goin duncan, then finger her faster lick her pussy faster courtney start to breath faster by minute duncan then came up put courtney on top of him start to fuck her from the back courtney moan as he broke her walls in her pussy. Courtney start to ride him duncan sat there feelin good for each time she rode duncan.

2 hours later

Courtney layed in duncan bed warm naked as duncan sat up on his bed think one text lead her back with him. it sound to good to be true " hey princess you still with justin" duncan said worry the answer would be yes. "yes but it over now after today" courntey said looking at duncan half naked on his bed. The phone rings duncan get up and answer it. "hello" duncan said. " it me dj what good bro" dj said. " chillin with my wife" duncan said looking at courtney. " who your wife… oh shit I know who you talking tell her I said whats up" dj said happy to see duncan and courtney was back togethier. "iight im talk to you later tho bro" duncan said to before hanging up.

**Jackson ave **

Alejandro look around til he seen his little brother pull up in a cab. "About time you came you fucking dick" Alejandro said yell at justin. " look I had to go shoping" justin said

" so whats I here you getting shot at, remerber who little bro you are if I was there nigga won't not front on you or dbb…. Shit we goin do thing my way for now on, im not going let you die out here , we all each other got, now we going to there hood tonight and they going be take one of there mans to the hospital okay you hear me". Alejandro said while smoking a black and mild wine. "Yea I hear you bro" justin said. "okay now come with to get the guns" Alejandro said.

**Dj house **

kate sat down waiting for her boyfriend come in the house. " baby you wont belive who got back togethier" dj said as he walk inside. not knowing kate was waiting for him in the living room dj notice kate had her bags pack dj look and ask "baby is it something I did". No dj it was not you I can do it anymore thinking that you getting locked up or worst getting shot, dj what when we start was good but now it nothing you do call me, sometimes you come home drunk or high I hate seeing you like that… it hard but just think we was not meet to be, im sorry I really do love you but we cant be togetheir nomore. Kate said cry knowing it was a load she had to get off. Dj look at kate eyes a kiss her for the last time " I love you kate" dj said crying. " goodbye" dj said. Kate walk out the door looking back as dj close the door.

Dj start to cry when in his room plug up his ipod touch and start to play brutha she gone

_[Intro:]_  
Say ohhh...  
Say ohhh...

_[Verse 1:]_  
Say ohhh,  
Feel like I lost my Heart  
Or misplaced my thoughts and, I don't Know  
Where did it all go wrong

DJ thought of the time he hold kate in his arm kiss her as she layed in his arm, he also thought of the day they meet how she was the new girl and he was a thug in school, letting her be the frist girl to ever take him and let him show her the real him the careing love dj he wonder did he love her enough could he love her more pain took over him he could not think nomore he just let the song play I just couldn't see it comin'  
Say ohhh,  
Baby it was all My fault  
I forgot how to treat a Woman  
I don't Know,  
While I was playing around  
And all the while I was Losin'

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
The best girl in my life, for sure (for sure)  
Is about up and walk out that door  
Said, she won't play  
Number 2 anymore  
Seems like the waters run dry  
And I don't know why...

_[Chorus:]_  
So I'm telling her, I'm ready to work on Me  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone  
I'm telling her, I'm ready to meet her Needs  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone  
See, She decided to up and leave (up and leave)  
Before I could give her my apologies (give her my apology)  
Wish I could bring that girl  
Back to Me  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone  
It's too late  
She's gone...

_[Verse 2:]_  
Say ohhh,  
I wanna wake myself up  
From this  
Nightmare that I'm dreamin'  
I don't know,  
Why I took your love for granted  
What the hell was I thinkin'?  
Say ohhh,  
I'm missing everything We had  
I'd do anything to get you back, yeah  
I don't know,  
How I let you get away  
Guess it's the price that I pay, yeah yeah

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
The best girl in my Life, for sure (for sure)  
Says she about up and walk out that Door  
Said, she won't play  
Number 2 anymore  
Seems like the waters run dry  
And I don't know why...

_[Chorus:]_  
So I'm telling her, I'm ready to work on Me  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone  
I'm telling her, I'm ready to meet her Needs  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone (it's too late she's gone)  
See, she decided to up and leave (up and leave, yeah)  
Before I could give her my apologies (Oh)  
Wish I could bring that girl back to Me  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone  
It's too late  
She's gone...

_[Hook:]_  
It's nights like this  
I wish I would've never let my Baby get away  
Takes everything I have, admitting my mistakes  
Don't know if I can find my way without you girl  
Shoulda took the time to do the little things  
I wish I knew my neglect would bring  
You to go further away  
So now I know  
That it's way too late

_[Chorus:]_  
So I'm telling her, I'm ready to work on Me  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone  
(Oh it's too late she's gone)  
I'm telling her, I'm ready to meet her needs  
(When now I'm ready)  
It's too late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone (oh)  
See,  
She decided to up and leave  
(She decided too leave me)  
Before I could give her my apologies (ohh, yeah yeah)  
Wish I could bring that girl back to Me (ohh)  
It's tooa late,  
She's gone,  
She's gone,  
She's gone

All dj hear play before he let his house.

Stratford ave 3:00 am

Music played loud from duncan window as him courtney, dj , Geoff , and tyler sat outside. " damn dj you got to get her off your mind bro" Geoff said. " I know but it hard, it like evertime I look up I see her face" dj said a little sad. " awwwww dj I feel so bad" courtney said. "Dj you going get someone better I promise you" duncan said. As soon as those words left his mouth a girl in uggs andwearing a sexy little outfitt walkpass duncan look a dj smile and when to Geoff. " hey Geoff" the girl said as she hug him. "whats good heather" Geoff said "nothing just came over to meet your sexy friend name dj" heather said lick her lip look at dj. "He's right there" goeff said pointing to dj. "I was hopeing that was him" "my name's heather whats your name" she said to dj. " they called me dj" dj said in asexy voice to heather. After talking with heather for a while dj got her number she got his then a cab pull up but only the window comes down a gun is seen from out the window "oh shit" duncan , dj tyler and goeff said at the same time ass the gun fires duncan cover courtney goeff and tyler ran under a car dj cover heather wit his body " **shit , fuck**" some one said after the gun was fire the cab pull of speeding down the block " is everone okay" duncan said holding courtney hand " no a crying" heather said. " dj been shot" she said someone call 911.

**That was chatper 3 I wanna to change thing and put heather on their dbg side meeting a heartbroken dj tell me if you like it **


End file.
